DESCRIPTION: The long-term goal is to understand the function of actin in yeast. In the present application, Dr. Cooper proposes to investigate how how actin assembles into filaments and larger supramolecular structures and how one of these structures, "actin patches" moves about the cell and forms clusters. A variety of biochemical, cell biological and genetic approaches are described to identify motors or accessory proteins necessary for patch motility.